My Last Rain
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas... oneshot! RnR, please!


Oneshot!

Fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini

Mungkin sedikit abal X9

Aku sudah pernah memposting fanfic seperti ini di fandom lain

Dan sekarang aku memposting dalam versi animanga Naruto! :D

Pokoknya RnR please?

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") XD

* * *

Pemeran : Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha (+Hinata Hyuuga)

Disclaimer : Saya! Pemilik asli fanfic ini! Masashi Kishimoto pemilik manga aslinya! XD

Genre : Mungkin Angst? Atau Hurt? Nggak tau deh XP #plak

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dll

Summary : Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas...

**My Last Rain  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura pov**

Kupandangi bulir-bulir rintik hujan di luar sana. Sekarang aku sedang berada di suatu restorant _fast food_ bersama seseorang. Orang yang sama seperti dulu. Di tempat yang sama. Dan juga pesanan yang lagi-lagi sama. Suasana resto ini sunyi. Mungkin karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari.

Dulu kita sering kemari. Kamu selalu mendengarkan semua masalah yang aku ceritakan padamu. Dan kamu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata tak terduga (konyol) yang dapat membuatku tertawa dan meringankan masalahku. Tapi, sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Dan kamu tak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata konyol seperti dulu. Itu tak akan dapat meringankan masalah ini.

Sebuah lagu melankolis mengalun merdu menemani kami berdua. Kamu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kita habiskan saja dulu pesanan kita, baru kita bicarakan masalah itu.." tawarmu.

Aku diam tak menjawab. Walaupun kamu bicara seperti itu, kamu pun tak menyentuh pesananmu. Aku mengerling pesananku, makanan favoritku yang selalu habis aku makan dalam waktu singkat, dan entah mengapa sekarang aku tak berminat walau cuma sekedar menyentuhnya. Aku yakin makanan itu pasti sudah sedingin es.

Dapat aku rasakan kamu tengah menatapku sekarang, dengan tatapan yang sama seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi kamu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jadi... kamu sudah melihat kami?" tanyamu.

Aku masih sedikit _shock_ dengan kejadian yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku yang berjalan di parkiran tak sengaja melihatmu yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita berambut panjang yang langsung memelukmu dengan mesra. Dan kamu juga membalasnya dengan mesra. Lalu kalian memasuki mobil hitam kesayanganmu dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkanku yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu.

Dulu, banyak gosip tentang kamu dan seorang wanita yang sangat aku kenal itu. Banyak yang bertanya padaku tentang kebenaran itu. Mereka semua selalu menyuruhku untuk berpisah denganku. Memang semua gosip itu benar. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu. Jadi, aku selalu menyangkal gosip-gosip itu.

"Ya..." desahku pelan.

Aku kembali teringat di suatu hari 3 tahun yang lalu, kau berjanji padaku. "Aku sama dia nggak ada apa-apa. Aku dengannya cuma berteman biasa, nggak lebih. Percayalah padaku. Ok?" Kau tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu padaku. Sekarang, apakah kau ingat akan janjimu itu? Apa karena kita sudah tak berpacaran, lantas kamu mengingkari janji itu? Hatiku terasa perih.

'tik tik tik'

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu. Kita terjebak dalam diam. Hanyut akan pikiran kita masing-masing. Aku menempelkan dahiku pada cermin yang membatasiku dengan dunia luar itu. Aku menatap bulir-bulir air hujan itu, seakan-akan hujan merupakan peristiwa yang menakjubkan.

Hujan. Dulu aku tak berani jatuh cinta. Karena cinta semua orang menjadi buta, dan hampir semua temanku seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya mereka terjatuh dari cinta mereka dan hanya bisa menyesalkan diri mereka. Tapi, karena kamu lah aku dapat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kamu yang mengenalkanku pada perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan ini. Bagiku, kau bagaikan hujan di musim panas yang dapat menyejukkanku. Tapi, karena ke salah pahaman kita putus. Dan aku masih cinta padamu, dan aku berpikir suatu saat kamu akan kembali padaku lagi. Tapi, sepertinya itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Kamu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Aku meremas jari-jariku, menahan perasaanku yang sedang tak karuan ini.

"Maaf... Aku telah menjilat ludahku sendiri," ujarmu dengan suara yang selalu bisa mebuatku melupakan masalahku. Tapi tidak akan berpengaruh dengan masalah ini. Tapi dalam suaramu tadi ada nada rasa bersalah. Aku menoleh kearahmu.

"Sasuke.." bisikku pelan.

Kamu menunduk, menghindari tatapan mataku. Kenapa? Kamu kenapa? Lagi-lagi kamu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Dia, Hinata... Hinata selalu menungguku. Selalu mencintaiku. Saat tau kita bersama, dia sangat terpukul. Dan saat dia melihat kita, dia hancur. Prestasinya turun drastis. Dia, dia butuh bantuanku. Dan hanya aku yang bisa." Ujarmu.

Aku yang mendengarnya bagaikan tersambar petir. Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku tersambar petir daripada kau mendengar pengakuanmu itu.

Aku kembali menatap hujan di luar sana. Dadaku sesak. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kepalaku pusing. Mataku panas. Aku mengerjak-erjapkan mataku menahan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah ini.

Hah, asal kamu tau. Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku juga butuh kamu! Aku hanya wanita yang rapuh tanpa kamu! Aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah...

"Aku... Ikhlas kok,"

Kamu menggumam tak jelas sambil tetap menunduk. Tiba-tiba kamu mengangkat wajahmu. Dapat kulihat sorot ke sedihan di sana.

"Terkadang, ada 2 orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi mereka tak bisa bersama. Karena faktor x, y, z, dan sebagainya. Ternyata, cinta saja tak cukup," ujarmu sambil menatap hujan yang sudah menjadi lebih deras dari pada sebelumnya.

Sepertinya, cintaku sudah benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Mungkin aku memang benar-benar wanita rapuh. Tapi aku akan mulai berdiri tanpa bantuanmu lagi. Aku berjanji, aku akan bisa melupakanmu. Melupakan cinta pertamaku. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa!

Aku mengambil tas tanganku dan beranjak dari tempatku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba tanganmu menggapai tanganku. Aku mendongak menahan air mata ini.

"Maaf, sekarang sudah sangat larut. Aku harus pulang. Doumo Arigatou, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh padamu dan tersenyum manis. Sepertinya ini adalah senyum manisku yang terakhir untukmu, mulai detik ini aku tak akan memberikan senyum manisku secara gratis padamu.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kudorong pintu itu. Aku terdiam menatap tirai hujan itu. Sepertinya, ini hujan terakhir bagiku. Lalu aku menerobos hujan yang semakin deras itu. Aku menangis. Air hujan ini pasti dapat menyembunyikan air mataku, begitu pikirku.

Aku berjalan gontai, tak begitu kuperhatikan jalan yang aku lewati. Aku tetap menangis dan tak memperdulikan apapun. Tiba-tiba secara mendadak tubuh bagian sebelah kananku mati rasa. Lalu terdengar decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Aku melotot atas kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Tubuhku terlempar 3 atau 4 meter dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Lalu kepala bagian belakangku terbentur batu besar yang ada di sebelah jalan. Dapat kurasakan suatu cairan mengalir keluar.

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Tulangku serasa remuk redam. Perih, tak hanya hatiku saja yang perih, kini seluruh tubuhku pun ikut perih.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosokmu yang berlari menerobos hujan menghampiriku. Terlihat raut cemas di wajahmu. Kamu bersimpuh di dekatku dan mendekapku secara tiba-tiba. Walaupun tubuhku sudah serasa mati rasa, tapi aku masih dapat merasakan hatiku yang mulai menghangat.

Kulihat bulir-bulir air mata yang tercampur air hujan di pipimu. Aku menghapus air mata itu dengan sisa tenagaku.

"Ja.. ngan... me.. nangisi.. ku.. a.. aku.. sang.. at.. men.. cin.. ta.. i.. mu.. semo.. ga.. ka.. mu.. bis.. a.. baha.. gia.. de.. ngan.. nya.. se.. ba.. gai.. gan.. ti.. diriku.." bisikku sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois. Maaf kan aku. Aku akan benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku!" jeritmu tertahan.

Aku tersenyum manis padamu. Sepertinya, ini benar-benar senyum manisku yang terakhir kuperlihatkan padamu.

Aku, tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi, sepertinya Kami-sama memang tak mengizinkan kita bersatu. Air mataku mengalir secara tiba-tiba.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Semoga kamu dapat mendapatkan wanita yang pantas dan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Di dalam hatimu.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan menyergapku. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar harus bisa bertahan tanpamu. Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakkan yang memanggilku.

"SAKURA!"

-THE END

* * *

Selesai~

Ck, ternyata versi AniManga Naruto tetap saja pendek seperti versi asli yang aku buat sebelumnya :(

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek *nunduk-nunduk*

Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan sudi memberi review

Buat yang silent reader, kasih review dong X9

**REVIEW, please?**


End file.
